


New York Dragon: Jacki Long

by angel2u



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Jake Long, Male Rose, future crossover, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel2u/pseuds/angel2u
Summary: Jacki Long knows that her destiny has always been to eventually become one of the Guardians of the Supernatural. Currently she's beginning on the track to her destiny, by learning from her Gramps. While juggling school, friends, and Guardian business, Jacki begins her journey on becoming the New York Dragon.





	New York Dragon: Jacki Long

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and basic plot is not owned or created by me.

Jackeline 'Jacki' Lauren Long has a secret. Well, more accurately, her maternal family has a secret. You see, for as long as the written word has existed, Jacki's family have been guardians of sorts. Not to children or animals or objects, but to a whole other world. A world that lives right next to this one.

-NYD:JL-

"You've got to be kidding me," Jackeline Long deadpans as she looks at the group of trolls before her. Yeah that's right trolls. Like the kind you read about in fantasy novels, or the mythological stories you have to read for English class. Big, greyish-purple, bearded trolls.

"Ohh, lookie here fellas," the leader (well what Jacki assumes is the leader, he's the ugliest looking and that seems to be an indication of leadership among the trolls that she's had the misfortune of meeting), "We've got the New York Guardian here to grace us with her presence. How lucky are we?"

"Super lucky, boss!" One of the underlings (ha! She knew that the ugly one was the leader!) pipes up.

"Shut up, Dan. Boss was being rhetorical!" another one reprimanded.

"As I was saying," The boss troll says loudly, overpowering the argument that was brewing, "What do we owe for this momentous occasion?"

"Well," Jacki begins, "I could say it's your charming personality, but honestly I'm just here to get back the golden egg you stole from Suzy Greenhorn the Giant."

"Us?" Boss Troll asks offended, "Steal from a giant? Don't be ridiculous Guardian."

"Yeah we've never even been to Greenhorn farms," Dan the troll declares, "Especially not to get the egg in the safe."

The trolls rush to cover Dan's mouth as Boss troll slaps his forehead. Jackeline looks at the only safe in the room, "The safe, huh?"

She walks up to the safe and transforms her hand into its claw form and slashes the chains and lock wrapping around it. De-transforming she opens the safe and removes the only object in it, a golden egg the size of a soccer ball.

"So," she says as she turns to the Trolls, egg in her arms, "You  _don't_  steal from giants? Are you sure?"

This seemed to be the last straw for the troll gang because at that moment they rushed at Jackeline. Now this may seem terrible or dangerous, or just plain insane. Who in their right mind would send a 13 year old, 5'3", string bean figured, Chinese girl out to face a gang of adult Trolls. Well, it definitely helps that this girl, Jackeline Long, is also a fire-breathing dragon. One that can transform whenever she wants.

"Dragon up!" Jackeline yells as she tosses up the golden egg (makes sense on how she can carry it now huh?). Her body becomes covered in flames for a couple of seconds before a lithe, red and yellow dragon appears in her place. The dragon begins to systematically take down its attackers.

Jackeline catches the egg that was thrown up as the last of the trolls falls to ground unconscious. Clapping is heard as she transforms back into her human form, "That was a pretty nice take down there Jacki."

Jacki turns around and spots Fu Dog making his way towards her. Fu Dog is an actual dog. A grey, shar pei if one wants to be accurate. One who can talk. Yeah, that's a thing. Go figure. He's been helping the Luong family with their jobs as guardians between the mortal and magical realms for just under 600 years. Which explains why he hangs out with Jacki's grandfather so much. Speaking of which, "Thanks, but uh, where's gramps?"

"He's in Central Park waiting for us. He wants to put you through some nighttime training," Fu says.

"Great. A Dragon's day just never ends does it?" Jackeline sighs thinking about her nice comfy bed.

"Nope, sorry girly maybe tomorrow."

"Well, no point in dwelling," Jacki transforms back into a dragon, "I gotta return this egg first though. I promised Suzy."

With that Jacki bent down so Fu Dog could jump onto her back before she stretched her wings out and jumped into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my newest story. I probably should not be writing this... Oh well. ^.^
> 
> This story (if you can't tell) is a genderbender, and the plot will be the same at the bare basics of it. Jackeline is not Jack, she's similar yes, but a lot of the the stuff Jake does (the stupid shit he gets up to) is not stuff Jacki will do, so yeah.
> 
> Also, eventually this will be turning into a cross-over. I will not tell you with what yet. (I want it to be a surprise) You're free to guess. There will be subtle hints until the characters meet.
> 
> And Rose will be a guy, but I don't think I'll pair Jacki up with him. Who knows? Anyway hope you like it. :D
> 
> ~angel2u
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr username angel2uffn


End file.
